He's Different
by casualtyzax
Summary: What happened when you fell for the wrong brother all them years ago.
1. Meeting Ethan

Hi, I have posted the first chapter of this story on my other account (casualtyandhaafan) before but for some reason it won't let me log onto that account. I am certain to update twice a week due to school but I will not let anyone who reads this story down. And one of the reviews when I posted this on my other account was that I didn't explain the OC properly, but I swear that you will find out more about any OC's I use in this story as it progresses so enjoy

by the way there will be two chapters in this update

-x-

Meeting Ethan

Erica's P.O.V.

Today is my first day at my new job as a fully trained doctor. As the taxi drew up in front of Holby City hospital, I knew it was going to be a good first shift because of all the crazy stuff that has happened and my friend from uni works there, he says it's a place where when you get to know everyone you will feel like you have known them your whole life.

When I was walking into the emergency department I bump into a cute guy with nerdy specs,"oh sorry, I didn't see you there"I apologised, cutely and probably seeming like a child." It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going"he replied." So what brings you to this manic hospital"I heard him ask, politely,"I've just got a new job as doctor in the ED"I answered. "So I guess I've met who I'm mentoring then"he said "yeah,I guess so, I'm Erica" I said, " Ethan, so let me take you to Dr Zoe Hanna's office that's where you'll meet her and our consultant Connie Beachump" Ethan informed me, be noticed I wasn't paying much attention so he asked me if I was ok and I replied with "yes I'm fine, it's just I'm really tired"I told him, not wanting to explain myself.

We hardly spoke the rest of the way there but when we reached the door it was wide open. "Connie and Zoe are probably arguing at the moment, so if they are please ignore them" Ethan said."No worries, is it always this manic in here" I asked him." Most of the time yes, hopefully it will all die down soon" he replied,then I noticed someone from the corner of my eye looking at me as if I had two heads.'oh shit' I thought to myself as I clicked who it was.

"Erica, is that you?"he asked me, politely," yes it is" I replied not knowing what to say next


	2. the truth comes out

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that there may be little authors notes in brackets

-x-

A few weeks later...

Ethan's POV

Erica was settling in well, but I feel like there is something she hasn't told anyone. When I see her waiting for me at the door, she looks pretty annoyed. 'Are you okay Ricks'(a/n Ricks or Ricky is Erica's nickname). 'Yeah, everything's fine apart from that I feel kind of homesick' she replies, there's something not right and I hope she opens up to me soon

Erica's POV

'Hey Robyn' I shout over at Robyn 'Hey Ricky, everything alright' she replied 'not really' I tell her-in the few weeks I've known her she's the only one who knows my secret. 'Why what's up' she asked me. 'Boy trouble' I said. 'Spill, you know I haven't got all day' she said sarcastically. 'Well, it's bad that I have a crush on the guy who I work with, now it's not just that there's something else that no one knows about' I tell her.'I'll come round tonight and we'll talk about it' Robyn says but before I could answer there was an RTC that came in.

'Okay Jeff what have we got?' I asked. 'This is Naomi, shes 10 KOed at the scene and still not much response from her. Stats are low she was given a litre of saline at the scene and another on route. Her mother Maria is awake and is just a bit shaken up with a laceration to her forehead and query fractured wrist.' I nodded. 'Thanks Jeff, we can take it from here.' Jeff walked off.

'Naomi, I'm Dr Sharpe I'm going to make you better. Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?' I feel a weak squeeze from the girl. 'That's is good girl, Robyn can we bloods Us Es Cs and a head CT please?' Robyn nodded and went to book the CT.

'Naomi sweetheart can you try your hardest to open your eyes for me?' there's no response from Naomi. 'Robyn! she's unresponsive! can you boost her CT place please?' Robyn nodded. 'Naomi I really need you to be able to hear me so again I'm going to ask you to squeeze my hand.' once again there's no response. I spot Ethan walking through resus, 'Ethan I could use your help if you're able to?' I shouted across the resus unit, 'Yeh sure' He walked over. 'She's unresponsive I did have a small response earlier but I've lost it again. Robyn is boosting her up on CT. could you please help me do a full abdo check? I think there could be some injury.'

No POV

Erica and Ethan work together examining Naomi then notice something 'pneumothorax?' Ethan said 'Yes I was just about to say that, but also I think due to the collapsed left lung a valve to her heart has been damaged. We to get her to CT as quickly as possible we're racing against time here.' Ethan nodded at that. Just then Robyn ran in and said they can take Naomi now.

Naomi is taken up to CT and her head and neck is cleared, so they can take the collar off.

'Her head and neck is clear, Ethan can you take her collar off?' Ethan. takes the collar off as Connie helps Erica push some saline through quickly as Naomi is in a critical state. The machines start to go off. 'we need to get her to theatre now!' Connie shouts 'They're fully booked Connie.' Tess replies. 'Okay well I'll do it here then!'

Erica's POV

Connie performs the necessary surgery on Naomi to save her life. 'Okay ring ITU and then she can go up there, good work everyone. Naomi should make a full recovery.' Suddenly Zoe runs in. 'Erica can I have a word?' I walk over to where she is standing 'Georgia is on her way in, she collapsed at school in the middle of the dining hall and she's got a very week pulse.' I was holding back tears at the news. Ethan notices me 'Ricks is everything okay?' Ethan asks me concerned. 'Ethan everything is fine!' I snapped back and walked off to the staff room.

Robyn's POV

'Ill go talk to her mate' I tell Ethan, he looks heartbroken. When I get to the staff room I see my best friend sat down near the lockers looking like she is at breaking point. I went and sat by her and pulled her in for a hug. 'It's okay Ricky, what's happened?' I asked her. 'Its Georgia' is all I managed to get from her before she broke down even more, 'what's happened with her?' I try and ask her. 'She's collapsed at school, she has a weak pulse I just don't know why or even how this has happened' she said, probably feeling really upset considering her 4 year old daughter is being rushed into hospital as we speak. 'Can I tell you something' Erica asked me a few minutes after 'its just that if I tell anyone else they will not like me' she told me 'okay, but remember I'm always here for you' I tell her

Erica's POV

'In uni I had this one-night stand with this person from my year, His name was Caleb Knight' 'I know where this is going' Robyn said, 'and then a few weeks after I found out I was pregnant, with Georgia, and it was his' I sighed and took a deep breath 'and then the day after I found out I was pregnant I went looking for him, but I was told by a friend of his that he had gone because of a family emergency' I told her. 'So what happened then' she asked me 'I dropped out of Uni for a year and I had my family's support throughout the whole time, now I just wish that I wasn't asked to come here' i said

thanks for reading

my social media:- twitter- casualtyandhaa instagram- casualtyandhaafan and wattpad- casualtyandhaafan


	3. Poor Geoirga

No POV

When Erica calmed down She and Robyn went out if the staffroom and straight to resus to see how Georgia was doing after she had been brought in.

'Erica-' Zoe Started

'Just call me Ricky' Erica replied as soon as Zoe said her name.

'Ricky, Georgia is going to be okay the reason why she fainted is because of a anxiety attack, does she get them often?' Zoe asked

'sometimes but the last one was about a month ago will she be okay?' Erica asked

'yes it will all be okay, but right now we need to monitor her closely as it's very serious as she's in a coma from when she banged her head and then showed signs of a fractured skull, but she just has a bit of swelling on the brain, we have managed to control it and it's top priority is to get her awake again but we don't know how long it will take.'

Erica then nearly broke down in tears. Robyn Hugged her tightly.

'Thanks Zo' Erica said

Erica's POV

When Robyn and I got to the staff room Ethan was in there. 'I've just heard about your daughter, Georgia, is she okay?' He asked me,' she's okay but she is in a coma and will be being transferred to ICU because of swelling on the brain when she fell.' I said and broke down. When i felt someone grasp me and pull be into a hug I thought that it was Robyn but I looked up and it was Ethan. He twirled my hair in his fingers 'She's going to be okay Ricky, If she's anything like you she's gonna be just fine.'

Through my tears I said 'she's very much like me apart from I don't get anxiety attacks...'

Ethan's POV

Il saw how upset Erica was so I pulled her into a close hug and kissed the top of her head. 'She's going to be okay, they're taking amazing care of her.'

'Ethan, would you help me go home and get some things for her?'

'Of course I will'

-x-

hi guys sorry it's short but I wanted to upload another chapter before I went on holiday. I'm probably going to write a couple of chapters while I am there and thanks to collinsandrainsford for help with this chapter. Enjoy and review because I'd love to hear your ideas for this story and how you want it to progress


	4. The Kiss

When both Erica and Ethan had finished their shifts they got into Erica's car and drove off to the student house. Erica lives in the Student house with Max and Lofty living next door to them. When they pulled up they saw that Robyn had gone out. Then, out of sheer shock, both of them pulled in for a kiss. After the couple had pulled away, both of them were shocked at what just happened. But it was a good shock. Erica and Ethan went into the house to collect some things for Georgia. They noticed that Robyn had collected all her favourite things that she enjoyed before she had gone out. Erica went into Georgia's room and sat down on the bed and tears began to fall slowly.

Ethan had heard the delicate sobs coming from Georgia's room and went up to see Erica.

'Erica?' Ethan asked worried 'baby are you okay?' He sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

Embraced in Ethan's warm arms she replied 'I can't loose her Ethan. She's everything to me' she wept into his arms.

'You won't loose her Ricks, she will come around bit it will take time.'

Erica looked into Ethan's eyes longingly 'I never knew I could love someone in such a short amount of time so much.'

Ethan smiled 'I love you,more than anything Erica Sharpe'

'I only ask one thing if we're going to take this seriously?'

'of course we're serious but of course'

'Im not ready to tell the rest of the ED yet, so keep it quiet at the moment? If that's okay?' Erica asked sheepishly

'I was going to say the same thing too'

'right we should get back to Georgia now'

-x-

before I go away


	5. Georgia

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been ill and I have also had some problems at school. I'm going to use Erica's nickname Ricky instead of Erica from now on I just find it easier to write it like that. I loved watching last** **nights casualty and I have seen the preview for next weeks casualty, it looks a really upsetting episode thanks - Hannah x**

-x-

A few days later Ricky had returned to work and she was visiting Georgia on her breaks. News about Her and Ethan dating still hadn't come out yet.

Ricky's POV

Down in the ED was not as calm as it was upstairs. When I reached the staff room to talk to Zoe about my allocated visiting times for Georgia, I stopped myself going in because I heard her and Connie fighting and I think Ash was trying to break it up.

'This is absolutely ridiculous Zoe' Connie said starting over the Zoe

'Connie, it's not my fault St James' closed down their ED!'

'Ladies, we need to stay as calm and professional as we possibly can.' Ash said to them both.

Connie glared at him 'Dr Ashford are you questioning my professionalism?'

Ash got a shiver as Connie glared at him, he hesitated 'No Mrs Beauchamp, I'm just saying that some of us need to remember where they are and what they're dealing with.'

Connie looked at Zoe and smirked.

'What Me?' Questioned Zoe

'I'll leave you to it' Connie said. She made her way to the office.

'Hi Ricky, how's Georgia?' Zoe asked me when she realised I was standing there.

'She's ok I just think she is getting bored of sitting in a hospital bed all the time' I replied to Zoe.

'If you want I could get Max to go and cheer her up and so she can see a friendly face' Zoe told me. 'That will cheer her up loads thanks Zoe' I told her.

Georgia's POV

When I had finished my dinner I saw a person enter my room, it was Max. 'Hi Max' I said to him. 'Hi Georgia' he replied. 'So why have you been sent up here' I asked him. 'One of our favourite doctors asked me to come and see you' he said and I chuckled. "Are you on about the famous Dr. Zoe Hanna, or mummy" I asked "How do you know Zoe?" he asked me, "I hear mummy talking about how kind and funny she is to Robyn' I told Max. 'Okay, so I have brought you some things that I think you would love' he told me, 'and what are they' I asked him. 'I have my old iPod with Little Mix, One Direction, Ella Henderson and Olly Murs songs and all your favourite sweets' max told me. The amount of sweets was huge, and he had got me lots of chocolate but I better not let mummy see it because she would probably eat it all. 'Max, when you go back downstairs to the ED will you tell mummy to come and visit me soon' I said to him. 'Of course sweetie, why don't you get some sleep you look very tired' max said and then sleep took over me.

-x-

i hoped you liked that update. Here's the link to the preview for next weeks casualty watch?v=zHPSU5wBNaA&list=PL5A4nPQbUF8AtHPrWVzWWvsH5VsHsFFaT#


	6. Sweets

Ricky's P.O.V.

Max told me all about what Georgia had said to him about Zoe. When I was on my break I went to meet Ethan at the staffroom, he was in there with Robyn. 'Hey you two' I said to them both.'Hi Ricks, Robyn was just suggesting that because we are all on a break that we go and visit Georgia' Ethan told me.'That will cheer her up, I think she would love to see her Auntie Robyn and meet you Ethan'. I seriously want Georgia to meet Ethan, but then what if she asks questions about her dad. I was snapped out of my thought by a tapping on my shoulder. 'Earth to Ricky, come on were going now' Robyn said to me, 'alright, im coming now and I also know that if she is as hyperactive as a kid on Christmas Day, its all down to your stepbrother' I told her. 'I told him not to buy her sweets, especially your favourite chocolate' Robyn muttered to herself. 'What am I missing out on?' Ethan asked both Robyn and I, 'I was just disscusing with Robyn that it would be Max's fault if Georgia is hyper, because Max gave her a lot of e numbers' I told him.

Max's P.O.V. (new P.O.V. hope you like it)

When I went outside, I checked my phone, I had a text from Robyn.

Robyn-stinkypants

I thought I told you not to buy Georgia sweets, when me and Ricky get down from upstairs you are apologising

.GUTS.

'So what's this about you giving Georgia too many sweets' I looked around and there was Zoe. 'You creeped me out then. NEVER do it again' I told Zoe. 'I heard what Georgia said about me to you, I thought it was really sweet' Zoe said to me, 'I mignt go and see her later, if you want to come with me' I told Zo. 'That would be great, I'm just going to go and try and figure out what to get for her, have you got any ideas?' Zo asked me 'yeah, she is a Mega-Fan of Little Mix and I know she has been complaining to Ricks about needing a new hoodie' I told Zoe 'and I was in the middle of creating her one' I added. 'Come on then lets see it' she asked me. We went back inside and went my 'office'. Zoe and I had managed to finish it together and Zoe had gone to the local t-shirt printers to get it printed off.

Robyn's P.O.V.

Georgia hadn't had too many sweets so she wasnt hyper, but she had asked coukd she stash her sweets at the nurses desk on the ward, I think the main reason is Ricky eating them all because at home we have this sweet cupboard and ever since her and Georgia have mived in I have to stock it up every week, not every fortnight like I used to be abke to. The nurses and doctors loved her. Max rang me earlier telling me he had a suprise for Georgia so to stay here until he got there. Ricky and Ethan had fallen asleep entwined within each other. I had snapped a picture and sent it to Zoe, because she knows about them two going out. I actually hadnt got a reply yet from her. Georgia and I were watching old episodes from the X Factor, mainly Little Mix and Ella Henderson, so then we didn't wake her mum and Ethan to wake up. Just then my phone buzzed. It was Zoe.

ZoZo-the bestest friend in the world apart from Ricks

Aww.. how cute, I'm coming up with Max now.

What's going on between them two. They have become really close in the last few months.

Hi,I just wanted to let you know that on my instagram there is a phot of the hoodie yhat Zoe and Max make Georgia

Hannah x

-x-


	7. Georgia Goes To The ED Part 1

A week later...

Georgia had been discharged the day before but Ricky hadn't managed to find a childminder for her yet, so Ethan had told Ricky to bring her into the ED. Ricky and Robyn both tried to drag Georgia out of bed but Georgia wouldn't cooperate. After about 5 minutes of trying to get her out of bed, both Ricky and Robyn stopped trying and went downstairs to get their breakfast.

Ten minutes later Robyn heard keys in the door. 'Who the hell is that?' Robyn shouted. 'Its only your handsome step brother' Max shouted from the other side of the door. ' I knew I shouldn't of let him have that key' Robyn muttered under her breath, whist walking to . 'I can her you, you know' Max shouted through the letterbox. 'Shut up you Faggot' Robyn shouted back. Once the door was opened Max pushed his way past Robyn and Ricky-who had joined Robyn at the door- and went straight upstairs to Geoirga's room. 'You won't manage to get her out of bed' Ricky shouted upstairs to Max. 'Watch me' Max shouted back downstairs.

Max's POV

One of my famous ways to wake someone up is silly string, luckily when I heard Robyn and Ricky trying to get Georgia out of bed I decided to raid my secret stash of silly string. Last time I did this prank was about six months ago on Robyn, she absolutely killed me and then took all the silly string I had from me. 'Its time for you to wake up now Georgia' I whispered into her ear. Then I took he lid off the can and started spraying her face. 'Stop it Max' Georgia screamed. 'What the heck is going on' Robyn shouted at me. Then, she walked into the room and saw the mess 'Max you idiot' she said in a very annoyed tone, so I started running around the house. 'If you don't get back here now I Will Kill you' Robyn shouted at the top of her voice.

Ricky's POV

'MAXIMUS' Robyn shouted. 'I..hate.. that...nickname...' Max said out of breath. Just then my phone buzzed

Ethan? ﾟﾘﾍ

Where r u, Max and Robyn. Hurry the hell up to the ED now or else use gonna get killed. Eth xx? ﾟﾘﾜ

'You two stop arguing and get ready we need to get going' I shouted at them both. They were acting like they were 4. 'Why?' Max asked. 'One thing, not getting killed by The Ice Queen' Robyn said. 'Hurry up' I shouted getting Georgia ready.

No POV

The three of them arrived 5 minutes late, but luckily no one saw them come in late. 'Hi Honey' Ricky said to Honey 'Hi Ricky, so who's this lovely little sweetheart?' Honey asked Ricky. 'This is my daughter, Georgia. Georgia say hi to Honey' Ricky told Georgia. 'Hi Honey' Georgia whispered softly.

Just then Cal walked in and looked at Ricky and then at Georgia...

**Sorry For the VERY late update. Part 2 will be up soon**.


End file.
